villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lt. Muldoon
Lt. Muldoon is the main antagonist of the 2007 American zombie film Planet Terror directed by Robert Rodriguez. He was portrayed by Bruce Willis, who also portrayed Old Joe and The Jackal. Biography In the movie Muldoon is first seen with his men at an US military base in Texas making a business transaction with a chemical engineer named Abby for mass quantities of a deadly biochemical agent known as DC2 (codename "Project Terror"). When Muldoon learns that Abby has an extra supply on hand, he attempts to take Abby hostage, and Abby intentionally releases the gas into the air. The gas reaches the town and turns most of its residents into deformed bloodthirsty psychopaths, referred to as "sickos" by the surviving humans. The infected townspeople are treated by the sinister Dr. William Block and his unhappy, unfaithful bisexual anesthesiologist wife Dakota at a local hospital. Muldoon is not seen until he and his men capture the survivors group where the protagonists are, then the group learn from Abby that the soldiers are stealing Abby's supply of the gas because they are infected with it and the only treatment is by constant inhalation of the gas, which delays mutation. They also learn that a small percentage of population is immune to the gas, suggesting a possible treatment, which is why Muldoon quarantined the survivors. As Cherry (the movie's main protagonist) and Dakota are taken away by a soldier called Lewis and another of Muldoon's soldiers(Quentin Tarantino and Greg Kelly), the others defeat the security guards and search for Muldoon. Discovered by El Wray (the movie's secondary main protagonist) and Abby, Muldoon explains that he killed Osama bin Laden, Muldoon describes it as a "military mess" as his men wasn't supposed to be there and he wasn't supposed to kill Bin Laden so the U.S goverment punished them by being infected with DC2, El Wray deduces that Muldoon's plan was to infect the population so Muldoon could take the immune survivors and find a cure, Muldoon then says that he promised his men he would do anything to keep them alive, while telling this Muldoon's gas supply runs out and he starts mutating, El Wray offers a respectful recognition of Muldoon's military service before he and Abby shoot the mutating Muldoon to death. Trivia *The appearance of Bruce Willis in a minor role is a subtle nod to an old marketing trick often employed by Grindhouse makers. They would contract a big-name movie star to appear in their movie for one day, for a few frontal shots only, while the rest of the scenes were done with a double filmed from the back. A picture of the big star would then be placed prominently on the movie's poster in order to boost sales. (Example: Bruce Willis' character of Lieutenant Muldoon is never in the same frame with the other actors, indicating that all of his scenes were filmed separately.) Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Monsters